


Citadel

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [20]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Can't wait for the rest of season 3!, F/M, Fluff, Rick is the best, Well... second best show (next to supernatural), best show ever, first attempt at Rick and Morty fanfiction, pretty sure he's my spirit animal, which probably isn't a good thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Your Rick, Rick C-137, finally lets you see the Citadel of Ricks





	Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I adore Rick and Morty, so I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfic :) Hope you guys like it

* * *

 

"Whoa" you marveled, raising your hands to cling to Rick's arm. "This place is amazing." You looked around at all of the fountains and your eyes fell on the large gold statue of Rick.  

 

He scoffed, "Don't get too *burps* too wet, Sweetheart."  

 

Another Rick came up to you and held out his hand for you to shake, smiling. "Hey Miss, ever think about upgrading your Rick? Just join Rickmeet.com, hundreds of Ricks looking for pretty women."

 

"Get the hell out of here, she-- she's happy with her Rick." Rick led you away from the other Rick and over to one of the fountains. "You uh-- you are still happy with me right?" You glanced over at your love and saw a nervous look in his eyes that you hadn't seen before.

 

"You, Rick C-137, are the only Rick for me... Let's not forget I tried dating a couple other Ricks and it didn't end well."

 

"Yeah, some bubblegum obsessed version of me and a brainless guard Rick."

 

"okay, let's not relive all of my terrible relationship choices."

 

"Hey, Y/N." You heard a very familiar voice call.

 

"Oh god."

 

"There is no god, Baby." Rick turned you to face the voice, laughing when he saw who it was and you elbowed him.

 

"Hi, Masy... What uh-- what are you doing in the citadel of Ricks?"

 

"Had to see the council, I accidently committed a little crime against a Rick, but I begged them and they let me make a deal with 'em to avoid jail... So, you traded me in for your very own Rick." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Rick snorted, throwing his arm around your shoulders. "You dated Kallerax?"

 

"We already talked about my previous relationship decisions."

 

"Yeah, I just didn’t *burp* know they were that bad."

 

"Don't be so rude Rick, Y/N--"

 

"Well it was great seeing you again bye!" You ripped Rick away from Masy and kept a brisk pace down the walkway.

 

"S--Slow down, he didn't care enough to follow us. Now can we go, I'm tired of seeing so many IDIOT VERSIONS OF MYSELF." He bellowed the last half, letting all other Ricks know, again, how he felt about the citadel.

 

"Y/N!" Doofus Rick called out and you waved back with a smile.

 

"Great, speaking of idiots."

 

"Don't be so mean to him."

 

"He's even more of an idiot than Jerry."

 

"Hi Y/N." Doofus Rick pulled you into a tight hug and you greeted him sweetly.

 

"Hi, Honey, how've you been?"

 

"I've been okay I guess, all the other Rick's are still really mean to me."

 

"Maybe because you--"

 

"Rick" you growled, interrupting whatever horrible thing your Rick was about to say and turned back to J-19-zeta-7. "I'm sorry, Rick, the other Ricks are just too stubborn to see how sweet you are."

 

"Awww, thanks Y/N, you're so nice. You're the only person that doesn't call me Doofus Rick."

 

"Yeah, cause she's _too_ nice." Your Rick sneered, grabbing your arm to pull you away. "Come on Babe, tour's over."

 

"Oh, well--Uh-- goodbye then." The other Rick waved.

 

"Bye sweetie, it was nice seeing you again."

 

Once out of earshot, Rick scolded you. "Why are you so nice to him, you know he eats his own shit right?"

 

"No he doesn't, that's just a rumor that you and all the other asshole Ricks spread about him... Why are you so mean to him?"

 

Rick pulled out his portal gun and pushed you towards the swirling green portal, "Cause I'm allergic to dipshits."


End file.
